It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by daxy
Summary: Horatio takes Kyle to New York for Christmas


**Summay: Horatio takes Kyle to New York for Christmas.**

The young man looked out through the big glass window of New York International Airport. The already snow covered ground was getting new snow added to it. The young man had never seen snow in real life before and it looked a lot more beautiful that he had ever imagined or seen in movies. This wasn't the first time he was going to celebrate Christmas with his father, but it was his first time in New York; where his father had been born and raised.

"Kyle, we have to get to our hotel."

Kyle turned around with a smile to face his dad. The redheaded man was holding their luggage and waiting for him. Kyle had only been home a few days from Afghanistan when his father had surprised him with a trip to New York. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and this Christmas he would be alone with his old man.

Father and son exited the airport and quickly found a taxi. Kyle spent a few minutes just letting the snow fall into his hand, while his father and the taxi driver took care of the luggage. His hand quickly got wet from the snow and Kyle grinned.

"Son." Horatio called and pulled his jacket tighter around his body.

It wasn't too cold or even windy, but Horatio knew that as night arrived it would be colder. And maybe he was a little extra sensitive after spending so many, many years in Miami. Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and hurried to his father and the taxi.

Suddenly he lost his balance and his feet lost their footing on the ground. Kyle landed on his butt on the ground and felt snow slip inside his pants; instantly chilling his butt. He stood up with a surprised grimace that made Horatio laugh.

"Sorry, son. Are you okay?" Horatio asked; as always worrying about his boy.

"I'm fine dad. I just forgot about the little fact that there is ice under the snow." Kyle said sheepishly and walked to his dad.

He got inside the taxi and his father was right after him. The taxi driver was an older gentleman, whom quickly understood that it was Kyle's first time to the city. Kyle had seen photos of Central park, Times Square and the Empire State building, and of course the Statue of Liberty. But to see it all in real life was different; even if it was only for a few seconds as the taxi driver gave Kyle a quick round tour of the city.

Kyle noticed that his father seemed to miss New York a little now that he was back; it was evident in the tone of his voice when he told Kyle about the city. His father had told him that he always missed New York during Christmas because it just didn't feel right seeing Santa Claus in shorts. However, Kyle suspected that although his father didn't wish to move back, he still missed New York a great deal. He had after all grown up there.

Once they arrived at the hotel and got their key Kyle hurried to their room and wasted no time throwing his bag on the bed and going out on to the balcony. He looked over the city and all the lights. It looked just like in the movies. He loved Christmas because it was a time of giving and joy; people seemed nicer and kinder than other times of the year.

He heard the balcony door open and smiled at his father as he joined him.

"Like what you see?" Horatio asked.

"Very much." Kyle said, "Why did you move away from here?"

"Too many bad memories." Horatio said.

Kyle nodded. His father hadn't told him much about his life before Kyle had become part of it, but he had told him that growing up in the Caine household hadn't been easy and that old man Caine, Kyle's grandfather (even though he didn't deserve to be called anything connected to the word _father_ from what little Kyle knew), had been a tough man to live with. Kyle considered himself grateful that he never had to meet his grandfather.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Well, first we are going out for a bite to eat. Then I thought I would show you Times Square, Central Park and a few other things. We'll have time to see more some other day while we're here." Horatio smiled.

"Let's get going then; I'm starving." Kyle said.

"Me too, son, me too."

As father and son were waiting for food at a restaurant where Horatio and his brother Raymond used to go when they were younger, Kyle took the time to observe the outside world. He smiled as he saw people walking past the window with their hands full of shopping bags. He liked that Christmas time brought out the good in people and that they made an effort to spend time together; to make Christmas Eve a special day. It was the time to spend with everyone in the family. Kyle wished that someday he too would be able to celebrate Christmas with a big family. He wanted to give his father and mother grandchildren some day; he had no doubt that his dad would be a great grandfather.

When the food arrived Horatio slid a small package over the table to Kyle. The young man frowned and looked confused at his dad.

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to buy anything." He said, unable to hide a smile.

"Well, since when have I ever listened to requests like that?" Horatio grinned, "Open it, son."

Kyle smiled and opened the gift. He was stunned to see a gold medal with a date encrypted on it (the date that Horatio had discovered that Kyle was his son) and the words _"I will always be here for you. Merry Christmas from your old man"_.

"Oh dad." Kyle whispered.

Neither Kyle nor Horatio were very good at expressing how they felt and although Kyle knew very well that his father would do anything for him and that he loved him dearly; it meant a lot to get such a special gift from his old man. Kyle got up and gave his dad a hug.

"Thank you, dad." Kyle said and sat down back again, "I'm going to take this with me when I go back to Afghanistan. So that I'll always remember you."

Horatio grinned and gave his son's hand an affectionate squeeze. Kyle put the gift in his pocket and both men then decided that they couldn't keep their stomachs waiting anymore and started eating.

"You know, when we go to Central Park we could find a place where the snow is untouched and we could make snow angels." Horatio said.

"Snow angels?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We're adults, dad."

"Yeah, but it's mandatory during Christmas in New York." Horatio said.

"I'd rather have a snowball fight." Kyle smirked.

"Are you sure that you're up for it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've never been in a snowball fight before and I have." Horatio grinned.

"You have no chance against me." Kyle smirked.

"We'll see." Horatio winked.

**-I-**

After dinner father and son went to see Times Square and The Empire State Building. It was late at night when they were walking down a quiet street. Kyle didn't know where his father was taking him at first, but then he saw a church and remembered that his father had been raised a catholic. Maybe he wanted to pray. Horatio seemed a little down so Kyle thought he'd let his father tell him what was going on when he was ready.

They entered the church area, but to Kyle's surprise they didn't go inside the church. Instead Horatio walked across the graveyard and it took a few minutes before they reached a big tree, under which a few graves were. Horatio stopped at one of them. The tombstone read _Roseanna Caine; a beloved Mother_.

Kyle realized that it was where his grandmother was buried. He also knew that his grandfather was buried at the same graveyard, but not next to his wife.

"Dad." Kyle whispered and squeezed his father's hand.

"I haven't been to see her since just before I moved to Miami. That's a long time, Kyle." Horatio said, "I know this isn't what you wanted to do today, but I just want to pay my respect and visit her."

"I understand. I want this too, dad." Kyle smiled, "She's my grandmother."

Horatio grinned and pulled his son in for a hug. When they parted Horatio sighed and knelt down to run his fingers along the letters of his mother's name. After that he stood up.

"My dad is buried here too. But not anywhere near her. Me and Raymond wanted her to have some peace in the afterlife and not spend another day alongside him." Horatio said and Kyle could hear the venom in his father's voice as he talked about his dad.

"Let's go and light a candle for her." Kyle said.

His father nodded and together they entered the church. They lit a candle each and Kyle sent a silent thank you to his grandmother for raising a man like Horatio. Kyle truly admired his father and wished that one day he would be like him.

"Let's get out of here." Horatio smiled, "We have more to see."

Horatio and Kyle started walking and Horatio told his son some happy stories from his childhood. After almost an hour Horatio stopped and Kyle frowned.

"What?" He asked.

Horatio suddenly let himself fall backwards into the snow and Kyle laughed when he realized his father was making a snow angel. He looked around and realized that they were in Central Park. He yelped when he was pulled down on the ground and shuddered as the snow chilled him.

"It's mandatory Kyle; now make a snow angel." Horatio smiled.

"Alright." Kyle grinned and made one.

He and Horatio then stood up and looked at their masterpieces.

"Not bad for your first time." Horatio teased.

Kyle stuck his tongue out at his father and started brushing the snow off his clothes. Suddenly something cold and wet hit his back. Kyle straightened up and turned around; he was hit again in the chest. He looked at his father.

"You just threw a snowball at me." He said.

"Actually it was two." Horatio corrected with a smirk, "I thought someone mentioned wanting to have a snowball fight."

Kyle grinned and bent down to pick up snow. He noticed that his dad was holding his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something. Kyle straightened up and grinned.

"Get ready, dad. You're old and might not have the energy to keep up with-"

Kyle was hit again in the chest and his father just grinned and ran behind a tree to hide as he made yet another snowball.

"I didn't quite hear that son, run it by me again." Horatio teased.

"Alright, you want to fight then we'll have a fight." Kyle smirked.

"Bring it on." Horatio called out.

People passing by just chuckled as they watched father and son run around in the snow throwing snowballs at each other. What a way to bond as father and son.

_**Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
